A World that Revolves Around You
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [NCT Dream - Jeno x Renjun] Cinta itu bagaikan refleksi sang rembulan atau sekuntum bunga pada permukaan air. Ia nampak indah, dapat kau lihat namun ia tidak nyata dan tidak dapat kau sentuh. Aku bagaikan sedang bertaruh dengan takdirku sendiri - Huang Renjun
1. Chapter 1

**A World that Revolves Around You**

By : Mikazuki Hikari

 **Disclaimer** : SM Entertainment©

All Chara is a part of SM Entertainment

This Fiction belongs to Mikazuki Hikari

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu entah sejak kapan cinta ini dimulai. Dimana muaranya pun aku tidak tahu. Bagaikan sebuah bentuk yang belum jelas, yang dapat kulihat hanyalah sebuah bayang semu, seperti refleksi bayangan sekuntum bunga dan bayangan sang rembulan yang terpantul pada permukaan air. Indah, namun semuanya itu hanyalah ilusi semata. Memiliki bentuk, dapat kau lihat namun tidak dapat kau sentuh.

Begitu lah cinta.

.

.

.

Namaku Huang Renjun. Aku hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa ditengah usia yang lazim orang sebut dengan masa peralihan. Tidak, aku sudah bukan lagi seorang remaja karena usiaku yang kini menginjak kepala dua. Tidak seperti orang pada umumnya aku termasuk seseorang yang tidak begitu memikirkan apa itu cinta.

Bunyi detik jam yang terdengar senada dengan kakiku yang ku ayunkan bergantian. Sesekali aku melihat pada gelasku yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap dengan aroma khas latte. Bergeming, rasanya sudah hampir lima belas menit lebih aku menghabiskan waktuku membaringkan kepala pada meja kafe. Di luar salju masih turun dengan lebat. Bagiku yang tidam terlalu bersahabat dengan udara dingin, kondisi yang seperti ini jelas tidak memungkinkanku untuk pulang.

Aku melayangkan pandanganku pada jam tangan kulit yang melingkar pada pergelangan tanganku. Waktu menjukkan pukul 12. Tengah malam. Sesaat setelah pandanganku mendarat benar pada permukaan jam tangan, telefon genggamku berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Ya, baik lah." Aku mengakhiri panggilan dan menghela napas panjang. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal, hanya sekedar melampiaskan rasa gusarku. Seperti biasa kedua orang tuaku tidak pulang ke rumah. Entah mereka masih merasa memiliki seorang anak laki-laki atau tidak, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Sebagai seorang anak, yang kuketahui hanyalah sebatas sesosok orang tua yang mencari uang untuk menafkahi anaknya, tanpa memikirkan perasaan si anak.

Ya. Mungkin benar seperti itu adanya jika aku harus mendeskripsikan semuanya.

Aku memang sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Sebuah usia yang mungkin orang melihatnya sebagai usia yang sudah layak untuk tinggal seorang diri. Tapi bagiku? Aku hanya ingin kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan sosok orang tua.

Ah sudah lah, batinku.

Denting bel pintu kafe memecah keheningan dan lamunanku. Seseorang dengan mantel tebal musim dingin melangkah masuk. Barista yang sedari tadi tengah membersihkan gelas kaca menghentikan kegiatannya dan membungkuk untuk sekedar memberikan salam.

"Selamat malam tuan muda Lee." Ucap sang barista sopan.

"Selamat malam master, aku sudah menduga jika kau masih buka jam segini." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Badannya tegap dan tinggi dibalut mantel coklat tebal dengan sebuah beret _cashmere_ yang senada dengan mantelnya. Rambutnya ia sisir dan terbentuk dengan rapi. Kedua mata itu seolah ikut tersenyum saat pemuda itu menyunggingkan gurat senyuman pada bibirnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan menghampiri kursi yang berada di dekatku, seolah sedang berjalan menghampiriku yang dimana hal itu adalah mustahil. Air mukanya berubah menjadi seolah ia sedang berkata 'Ah, jarang sekali aku menemukan seseorang jam segini. Apa kau tidak keberatan aku duduk di sebelahmu?'

Aku mencoba tersenyum untuk memberikan sinyal positif untuknya agar tidak keberatan untuk duduk di sebelahku. Pemuda yang nampak baik hati itu akhirnya membuka pembicaraan untuk memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara kami.

"Lee Jeno. Namamu?"

"Namaku Huang Renjun." aku kembali merebahkan kepalaku di meja. Aku tadinya tidak ingin memperlihatkan diriku yang sedang kehilangan motivasi pada pemuda ini namun aku juga tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini. Tapi mungkin aku salah."

"Maksudmu?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tergeletak di atas permukaan meja kayu yang dingin, terperanjat dengan pernyataan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Master, coklat hangat dua." ucapnya sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Tidak. Tidak usah repot, gelas kopiku masih penuh." aku berusaha menolak dengan tawaran pemuda tersebut. Tidak enak rasanya kalau dapat traktiran mendadak dari orang yang baru saja kau temui.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum kopi makanya kau nampak tidak bersemangat. Kau juga butuh sesuatu yang manis untuk mengembalikan moodmu bukan?" Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahku. Senyumannya nampak hangat dan silau. Rasanya semua risauku hilang saat melihat senyumannya.

"Minum! dan kembali bersemangat. Aku yakin seseorang di luar sana tidak ingin melihatmu seperti sekarang ini." Tangan lebar pemuda itu menepuk bahuku. Mulutku ternganga dan seolah sulit untuk mengatupkannya kembali.

"Kenapa? habis kau nampak kesepian." Pemuda itu terkekeh. Aku bisa melihat ia memalingkam wajahnya seolah ingin menyembunyikan tawanya dariku. Sejenak air mukanya berubah ketika menyadari adanya perubahan dari milikku. Benar-benar seorang pemuda yang peka.

"Aku menyinggungmu ya?" Air mukanya berubah lagi. Dalam sekejap aku melihat macam-macam perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya. Kini yang terlihat olehku adalah raut penuh kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam. Orang ini adalah orang baik, begitu pikirku. Aku menyeruput coklat panas yang ada di hadapanku lalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya ucapanmu itu salah." Aku malah membuatnya berpikir. Aku memang tipikal orang yang senang membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi rumit. Aku harap dia tidak terlalu dibuat bingung karenanya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" "Anu, bukan maksudku untuk mengusirmu namun-"

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah." Aku memotong ucapannya. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dalam tanganku yang sudah kulipat di atas meja.

"Mau menginap di tempatku? Apartemenku mungkin cukup luas untuk kita berdua." Sekali lagi aku terkejut dengan ucapannya. Kali ini tawarannya.

Apakah zaman sekarang menawari orang yang baru saja kau kenal sudah merupakan suatu hal yang lumrah? Tadinya kupikir dia adalah pria yang baik?

"Aku tidak ada niat buruk kepadamu kok, wajahmu jangan seperti itu." sekali lagi dia tersenyum sambil terkekeh.

"Habis?" mataku kupicingkan ke arahnya untuk mencoba sedikit mengintimidasinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ia malah balik bertanya.

Sebenarnya bukan ide yang buruk untuk menerima tawarannya. Lagian, aku juga tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Jadi aku mengiyakan tawarannya. Aku seolah sedang bertaruh dengan takdir.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**A World that Revolves Around You**

By : Mikazuki Hikari

 **Disclaimer** : SM Entertainment©

All Chara is a part of SM Entertainment

This Fiction belongs to Mikazuki Hikari

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

Aku yang baru saja menerima tawaran menginap dari Lee Jeno, seseorang yang notabene baru aku kenal tadi, tiba di apartemen pribadi milik Lee Jeno. Penggunaan kata 'mungkin' pada ucapannya tadi mungkin adalah untuk memperhalus ucapannya agar tidak berkesan sombong di hadapanku. Nyatanya apartemen ini cukup luas mungkin untuk dua? atau tiga orang lagi.

Mataku menjelajah keseluruhan ruangan apartemen, ruangannya sangat luas dengan berbagai macam fasilitas dan barang. Kamarnya bahkan lebih besar dari kamarku. Aku hanya mendapati sebuah ranjang besar untuk tidur disana, dan aku tidak mungkin tidur disana jadi aku mungkin akan tidur di sofa.

"Kau tidak mandi?" pemuda itu menghampiriku yang masih menjelajah ruangan apartemen miliknya. Bukannya aku tidak pernah berkunjung ke apartemen sebelumnya, namun ini lebih besar dari apartemen-apartemen yang pernah aku kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Umm, Anu..."

"Tidak usah terlalu kaku, anggap saja punya sendiri." Ucapannya terdengar sangat hebat. Aku tidak tahu seberapa kaya dia namun ya, ucapannya terdengar hebat di telingaku. Anggap punya sendiri katanya? kalau saja aku tidak punya harga diri mungkin aku sudah berbuat demikian. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh ya!

Jeno meminjamkanku selembar handuk untuk aku mandi. Ia nampaknya sudah mandi lebih dahulu. Aku bisa mencium aroma yang sama dengan tubuhnya keluar dari handuk yang baru ia berikan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

Aku menanggalkan bajuku hingga tak terjamah oleh sehelai benangpun. Aku mencelupkan sekujur tubuhku ke dalam bak mandi hingga ujung kepalaku juga ikut terbenam. 'Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini' hanya hal itu saja yang sedari tadi berputar di dalam kepalaku. Rasanya seperti melarikan diri dari rumah namun tidak sepenuhnya aku melarikan diri karena memang orang rumahku pun tidak ada di rumah.

Mungkin besok aku akan pulang. Jujur aku tidak enak hati padanya jika aku menumpang di sini terlalu lama, akan terasa merepotkan nantinya. Aku tidak ingin jadi beban untuk orang lain, hal itu yang dari dulu selalu ku tanamkan dalam diriku. Karena aku tahu aku tidak berguna banyak bagi mereka.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berendam aku mengenakan pakaian yang sudah Jeno siapkan di depan pintu. Wangi tubuhku sekarang sama dengannya, dan hal itu membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

Bajunya kebesaran, pundaknya lebih lebar dariku badannya juga besar tidak seperti milikku. Jadi ini rasanya yang orang sebut dengan _Boyfriend T-Shirt._ Apa sih yang kupikirkan.

"Ini, makan lah! saat kau mandi tadi aku memesan pizza." Ternyata aku sudah terlalu lama berendam, sampai-sampai orang ini sudah memesan sekotak besar _pizza_.

Memang sih perutku lapar, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Tak perlu sungkan, aku tahu kau lapar." Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke pipiku dan menekan-nekan permukaannya. Sekali lagi kudapati matanya seolah ikut tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak seorang pun dapat menolaknya.

"Aku makan ya." aku menggigit ujung pizza yang baru saja kuambil. Aku lihat Jeno masih terus memperhatikanku yang sedang berkutat dengan makananku.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau itu sangat manis." Dia tertawa. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dan gelisah di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya wajahku seperti dibakar.

"Kamu sendiri ga makan?" aku mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Nanti, aku masih belum puas melihatmu." Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku sendiri meragukan jika ia berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara.

.

.

.

Setelah kami selesai makan Jeno menyuruhku untuk tidur. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi sudah lewat dari waktu tidurku. Aku bilang padanya agar aku tidur di atas sofa saja, namun ia bilang agar aku tidur di atas kasurnya saja. Aku sedikit keberatan namun biar bagaimana pun aku tidak dapat menolak senyumnya itu. Pada akhirnya aku naik ke atas kasur besar itu. Benar saja, kasur miliknya terasa sangat nyaman dan lembut. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bangun besok.

Jeno nampaknya belom memiliki niatan untuk tidur jadi mungkin baiknya aku tidur terlebih dahulu. Tadinya aku memang berpikir seperti itu namun ya, itu hanya sekedar teori. Pada kenyataannya aku juga belum kunjung tertidur, bahkan sampai pemuda itu datang.

"Belum tidur eh?" Jeno melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat tangannya hendak menyalakan lampu aku menginterupsi tindakannya.

"Jangan. Biarkan saja seperti itu." tandasku. Aku tidak terbiasa menyalakan lampu saat tertidur, tapi barusan saja ia berkata jika saja aku tidak bisa tidur karena lampunya tidak menyala. Memangnya aku anak kecil?

Jeno kemudian melepas sandal rumahnya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Jaraknya kini tidak jauh dariku. Aku membelakangi tubuhnya alih-alih untuk menghindar dari wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya. Siapa sih yang sanggup melihat wajahnya? Mungkin ada sih, tapi aku tidak.

"Kau tahu?" suaranya seketika memecah keheningan seluruh ruangan. Mungkin ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk berbicara tiba-tiba. Untung saja aku tidak memiki penyakit jantung, aku bisa mati karenanya. Abaikan, itu hanya gurauanku saja aku tahu itu tidak lucu.

"Apa?"

"Jarang sekali aku mendapat kesempatan seperti ini." Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendengar ia terkekeh. Namun kali ini suara itu diiringi oleh sebuah rasa kepuasaan di dalamnya. Entah mengapa aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa berpikir demikian.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku terbiasa tinggal sendiri." "Aku salah satu pewaris tunggal harta ayahku, beliau sudah lama meninggal dunia. Ibuku pergi menikah dengan orang lain." ia tertawa, namun kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih getir.

"Maafkan aku sudah bertanya." Jika kalian memperhatikan ucapannya yang berkata kalau ia menganggapku kesepian, bukankah sekarang lebih terdengar seperti dia yang kesepian?

"Tidak apa aku hanya ingin kau tahu." Tanpa melihatnya pun aku bisa tahu kalau pemuda ini sedang tersenyum. Aku merasakan adanya sedikit pergerakan dari sprei yang berada di bawahku. Benar saja, Lee Jeno beranjak dari posisinya dan mendekat ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya pada ujung tengkukku, menandakan bahwa jaraknya sangat lah dekat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekecil ini." aku bisa mendengar gelak tawanya seiring tangannya menjalar dan mengunci pinggangku. Hei! apa-apaan yang dia lakukan?

"Anu, Jeno tanganmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memakai guling sebelumnya, jadi izinkan lah aku mencobanya sekali ini saja." Aku tahu bahwa itu sama sekali bukan pilihan kata yang tepat, dan aku sadar bahwa ia tidak sadar sudah memilih susunan kata yang salah.

"Mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia saat ini." Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya dan tangannya yang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggangku. Entah sudah berapa kali namun rasanya aku ingin meledak.

"Anu, begini..." "Kita kan baru saja bertemu jadi-"

"Aku tahu, dan aku sadar akan hal itu." "Namun semuanya terasa seperti berjalan begitu saja."

"Terserah kau saja lah." Walau pun berkata demikian, aku merasakan ada hal yang baru saja aku pahami. Namun aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu sekarang, karena itu baru hanya sekedar hipotesaku saja.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menyadari suatu hal yang nampak berbeda. Jelas saja, aku terbangun bukan di tempat biasa dimana aku terbangun. Selimut putih tebal kusibakkan keluar agar kedua kaki dan tubuhku lebih leluasa bergerak. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang masih tertidur lelap dengan senyuman di wajahnya./p  
p dir="ltr"Wajahnya tenang sekali saat tidur, batinku. Wajahnya memang selalu nampak tenang bagaikan tidak ada satu hal pun yang membebaninya. Tak pelak aku mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Alis matanya tebal namun terbentuk dengan sangat rapi. Kulitnya putih seperti milikku namun permukaannya tidak seperti milikku saat aku coba untuk menyentuhnya. Kalau saja aku seorang wanita, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta dengan orang ini./p  
p dir="ltr"Pandanganku ku alihkan pada telapak tangannya. Terlihat amat besar dan nampak kuat, seperti tangan pria pada umumnya. Apa ia akan marah jika sekali saja aku coba untuk menyentuh tangannya ya? mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika kucoba. Aku sendiri juga penasaran sih sebenarnya./p  
p dir="ltr"Permukaan tangan itu dingin dan kasar namun sangat nyaman. Jika aku coba meletakkan tanganku disana, rasanya pas sekali dengan ukuran tanganku. Suatu ukuran yang pas dan tepat, seolah milikku tercipta untuk melengkapi miliknya. Seperti potongan puzzle yang tercipta satu dengan yang lainnya. Aku berpikir apa sih rasanya seperti roman picisan saja. Lagi pula masa aku jatuh cinta dengan orang ini. Jelas itu adalah satu hal yang mustahil./p  
p dir="ltr"Saat aku coba melepaskan tanganku, pemuda itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Jemari yang sedari tadi terbuka ia katupkan dan mengunci milikku sehingga milik kami saling berpagutan satu dengan yang lainnya./p  
p dir="ltr""Selamat pagi." Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata pertamanya di pagi ini, selanjutnya ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya tersenyum memandangiku./p  
p dir="ltr""Pagi." setidaknya aku membalas ucapan selamat paginya. Hanya sekedar untuk menjaga tata krama dan norma kesopanan yang sudah lama kutanamkan. Tidak lebih./p  
p dir="ltr""Aku senang bisa melihat seseorang di sisiku saat aku terbangun." Ucapannya membuat jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Tidak hanya ucapannya, namun kali ini juga senyumnya. Aku yang mendadak menjadi salah tingkah, sontak melepaskan tangannya dan berusaha kabur dari atas tempat tidur./p  
p dir="ltr"Saat berusaha untuk kabur, tangan Jeno menarik pergelangan tanganku. Tak ayal tubuhku terhempas ke belakang, kembali ke tempat sedianya ia berasal./p  
p dir="ltr""Kau tidak ingin menemaniku dulu? ini masih pagi. Lagi pula ini hari Minggu."/p  
p dir="ltr"Pagi? Ah iya ini masih jam 8, batinku saat kulemparkan pandanganku ke arah jam dinding yang sedang berputar. Lantas memangnya dia ingin apa?/p  
p dir="ltr""Menemani apa?" aku memainkan jari telunjukku berusaha sebaik mungkin agar aku tidak terlihat gugup. Siapa memangnya yang tidak gugup di saat-saat seperti ini. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Menemaninya? Seakan aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Walau aku sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya keberatan, namun apa kata orang jika mereka tahu./p  
p dir="ltr""Seumur hidupku setelah aku memutuskan untuk tidur sendiri, tidak pernah aku terbangun dengan seseorang disampingku." "Jadi, ini sebuah momen yang langka bukan?" pemuda itu mengambil sebelah tanganku. Dengan tempo yang lembut ia mengusap punggung tanganku. Sesekali ia bermain dengan jemari yang menganggur./p  
p dir="ltr"Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang pria ini pikirkan dan apa yang terlintas di dalam isi kepalanya. Ia nampak senang dengan pilihanku untuk tidak beranjak dari atas tempat tidur. Lihat saja, kini ia sedang sibuk menatapku entah sudah berapa lama./p  
p dir="ltr""Bukannya bermaksud lancang namun, apa yang membuatmu berbuat baik kepadaku?" "Maksudku, Lihat lah! bukannya aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini namun yaa-" Ucapanku tidak selesai. Sejenak aku memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Memang tidak ada yang ofensif dari pilihan kata yang kupakai. Namun sejatinya siapa saja akan tersinggung mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu padanya./p  
p dir="ltr""Mudah saja." Aku tertegun melihatnya menjawab dengan senyuman/p  
p dir="ltr"Apa?/p  
p dir="ltr"Apa maksudnya? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak memprediksi hal tersebut akan tercetus dari mulutnya. Apakah bertingkah manis pada siapa saja adalah hal yang mudah baginya? Apa mungkin aku merupakan satu dari banyak orang yang sudah menjadi korbannya? Mudah saja baginya. Dia tampan, kaya raya, apa lagi?/p  
p dir="ltr""Maksudmu?" aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Aku tidak berharap banyak, namun aku tentu mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang setidaknya layak dan pantas didengar./p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti."/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Apa? Memangnya apa yang tidak aku mengerti?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr".br / .br / ./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Aku pulang setelah makan siang." Aku memotong sayuran yang ada di hadapanku pada sebilah papan kayu yang baru saja aku selesai bersihkan./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Dari dulu ibu mengajarkanku memasak, jadi tidak heran jika aku piawai dan nampak bersahabat dengan perkakas dapur. Aku tidak menduga untuk ukuran pri yang tinggal sendiri dia memiliki peralatan memasak yang cukup lengkap. Mungkin ia memiliki pelayan pribadi, aku berusaha untuk berpikir sesederhana mungkin./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Kalau memang itu maumu." Pemuda itu kembali berkutat dengan remot kontrol televisi yang ada di tangannya setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Menurutmu, siapa yang bersikap kelewat manja tadi pagi? Ternyata dia juga bisa bicara seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya itu menghilangkan image cowok hidung belang bermulut manisku padanya. Atau mungkin tidak./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Kau tidak ada rencana untuk tinggal disini bersamaku?" Jeno melemparkan pandangannya padaku Tentu saja dengan senyuman khasnya./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? dan memangnya dia pikir aku siapa? Tinggal dengannya? mungkin dia sedang berusaha untuk membuat sebuah lelucon. Iya, sebuah lelucon yang terlampau konyol./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Bercanda." Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya ia sudah memberikan respon lainnya sambil tertawa, seolah ia sudah bisa memperkirakan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Aku senang ia memberikan tawaran itu, namun aku juga masih punya kehidupanku sendiri. Lagipula, bukannya aku hanya menjadi beban baginya kalau aku disini? Itu juga bukan berarti aku suka tinggal disini ya./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br / "Tapi jika nanti waktu mengizinkan, mungkin kau akan ada disini bersamaku." dia tertawa./p  
p dir="ltr"Tanpa kusadari, setelah mendengar ucapannya pisau yang ada di tanganku terselip dan mengenai ujung jariku yang sejatinya kulipat untuk mengindari kontak dengan pisau./p  
p dir="ltr"Mendengar aku mengaduh setelah tanganku teriris oleh pisau, Lee Jeno menghampiriku dan mengambil jari tanganku yang terluka. Ia memasukkan bagian jari yang terluka itu pada mulutnya. Tepat setelah darah itu berhenti menetes ia mengeluarkan jariku dari mulutnya./p  
p dir="ltr""Apa yang kau-" aku menarik tanganku menjauhi tiap inchi dari tubuh Jeno, menghindari adanya kotak lainnya yang bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali./p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ia tidak menjawab, tapi raut wajahnya dengan jelas berkata 'Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja' tanpa harus ia ucapkan ke dalam kata-kata./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr".br / .br / ./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Aku pada akhirnya berkemas pulang dan kembali ke rumahku. Tadi Jeno sempat menanyakan nomor ponsel dan alamat surelku. Kehilangan kontak dengan orang sebaik dia bukan lah pilihan yang baik jadi apa salahnya kalau aku tetap berhubungan dengannya./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Yang menantiku di depan pintu rumahku adalah Jisung Park. Laki-laki yang terpaut usianya 2 tahun dibawahku itu tengah duduk termenung di undakan anak tangga yang mengarah tepat ke pintu rumahku. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Jisung tinggal bersebelahan denganku. Ia adalah anak dari seorang penjual bunga. Ayahnya membuka kios bunga yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tepi pantai. Jisung sering membantu disana. Aku pernah melihatnya membawa satu pot besar penuh bunga yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Walau nampak berat ia hanya bisa tertawa setelah berhasil menaruh pot bunga tersebut pada tempatnya./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ayah dan ibunya bercerai dan Jisung memutuskan untuk ikut dengan ayahnya, karena ibunya menikah lagi dengan suami pertamanya./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Jisung termasuk anak yang sering terlihat bergerak dengan temponya sendiri, dan aku menemukan hal tersebut sangatlah manis. Parasnya seperti anak kecil. Pipinya merona diatas kulitnya yang pucat. Matanya kecil. Mungkin kalau aku bisa mengibaratkan sosok dirinya, aku akan memilih seekor anak ayam./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Namun kini anak ayam yang biasanya ceria itu sedang termenung dan duduk seorang diri. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, mengesampingkan tangga yang ia duduki mengarah tepat pada pintu yang nantinya akan aku masuki./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Jisung."/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Renjun! senang melihatmu kembali!" Raut wajahnya berubah drastis, seakan baru saja menemukan hal yang yang sudah lama ia cari./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Untuk apa kau menungguku?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Bukannya sekali ini saja ia mencariku namun aku tidak suka melihatnya sedih atau murung seperti tadi./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br / "Kemarin aku mencarimu seharian. Aku tahu orang rumahmu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Chenle juga sedang tidak bisa dihubungi." "Umm... jadi aku- cemas?" Aku tertawa melihatnya yang mendadak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang beragam./p  
p dir="ltr""Jangan tertawa! Lihat! aku baru saja membelikanmu tteokbokki sambil berharap kau pulang hari ini. Untung saja kau benar pulang, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa menghabiskan ini sendirian." ujarnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang panjang./p  
p dir="ltr""Dengan keju?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Dengan keju!"/p  
p dir="ltr"-To be Continued-/p 


End file.
